reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Reversal of the Heart Arcade
'''Reversal of the Heart Arcade ''(known as ドラゴンハートアーケードの逆転 or Doragonhātoākēdo no Gyakuten in Japan) ' is a 16-bit beat-em-up side-scrolling arcade game developed and released by Konami in 1992. the game is often compared to other beat-em-ups such as Turtles In Time, The Simpsons Arcade, and X-Men: The Arcade Game. TBA. Summary After a daring robbery, Jonan kidnaps Hopgoblin, who is using a Draconioan Crystal as a toy! Kyra, Eric, Kevin, and Felicia must rescue Hopgoblin from Jonan, but they have to beat different guards, minions and enemies. This arcade game is sure to gobble up all your coins! Levels * Downtown Glowerhaven * Wrestler (Boss) * Pump the Balloons! (Mini-Game) * King's Wonderland * Giant Balloon (Boss) * European Discount Cemetery * The Crypt Elevator * Two Goons (Boss) * The Beer House * Drunk Man (Boss) * The Mountains * Grizzly Bear (Boss) * Dreamland * Giant Bowling Ball (Boss) * Wake Up the Gang! (Mini-Game) * Hideout Hyjinx * Karate Master (Boss) * Jonan's Mansion * Mr. Wayland (Boss) * Jonan in Robo-Suit (Final Boss) Characters *Kyra - Dragon princess of the Franchise. Her attack is a tail whip, Fire, and ram. (Playable). *Eric - a young spellbinder. His attack is a wand swing, magic words, and invisiblity. (Playable). *Hopgoblin - The main damsel in distress in this game. *Kevin - the neighbor who wanted to help he serves as a guide around the Belgium Camp. His attack is a punch, Kick, and slam. (Playable). *Felicia - Kevin's wife who has health monitors. Her attack is a vaccum swing, kick, and stomp. (Playable). *Jonan - The Belgium EPA Agent hunting them down. (Final Boss) *Devon Darius (2019 Rerelease) - One of Kyra’s best friends and a cowardly fighter. His attacks are Launch Kick (X and Square button),dive charge (X and circle) , and Punch throw (Triangle and X), he also has an Omnitrix that allows him to transform into Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, and Upgrade. (Playable in 2019 version, replacing Kevin) *Ben Tennyson (2019 Rerelease) - A well-known hero and Devon’s best friend. His attacks are Take Down (Triangle and Square), Soccer Kick (Square), and jabs (Circle), he also has an Omnitrix that allows him to transform into Heatblast, Diamondhead, and XLR8. (Playable in 2019 version, replacing Felicia) Trivia * The European countries of Switzerland, Sweden, Belgium, Germany, France, Romania, and Britain are featured in this game. * This is one of the only arcade games based off the franchise, the only three are Kyra’s Dragon Rescue (1993), Reversal of the Heart Fighters (1996), and Reversal of the Heart Bowling (1998). * It reuses the soundtrack from The Simpsons Arcade Game, also made by Konami. * This was Konami's second best-selling arcade game of the early 1990s. * The Konami logo is seen in one of the paintings. * Eric masters shape shifting (Tree, Stone, Crab, Scarecrow, and Robot) using the Triangle button in the PS1, N64 and PC versions. The abilities were brought back in the 2019 Rerelease. ** The Robot only appears in the opening intro at the beginning of the game, and in 3 levels The Beer House, Jonan's manor, and Downtown Glowerhaven. * Romania has a Transylvanian theme to the level "The Crypt Elevator" has a portrait of Dracula in the fourth level. * The Mountains is based off Austria. * ???. * ???. * ???. 2019 Re-release On September 14th, 2018, Konami announced that they are teaming up with Christian Whitehead to bring Reversal of the Heart Arcade to Nintendo Switch and Steam. This re-release will include a new online co-op multiplayer mode and 1080p graphics on a 16:9 aspect ratio. However, Kevin will be swapped out for Devon Darius and Felecia will be swapped for Ben Tennyson. The re-release also received an E10+ rating for it's cartoon violence and comic mischief. seeing battling enemies. Gallery/Sprites TBA we need some sprites for Reversal of the Heart Arcade! Category:Video Games Category:Konami